<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you Show me to the Sugar Tree by Laisaxrem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148970">If you Show me to the Sugar Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem'>Laisaxrem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Us (english version) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Gifts, Lingerie, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, while outside is snowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While it is snowing outside and Kakashi and Sakura are locked in the house, the young woman decides to play a bit with her partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, past!Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Us (english version) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you Show me to the Sugar Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434659">If you Show me to the Sugar Tree</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem">Laisaxrem</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DATE: Sunday, 4th February 1684<br/>TITLE: Lollipop (Candyman) - Aqua</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura had her head resting on Kakashi’s bare chest, which rose in slow, rhythmic, soothing movements; with one hand she was touching his skin and the intricate interweaving of scars, following the rhythm of his heart. Kakashi was hugging her and playing with her hair, occasionally brushing the bare skin of her shoulder, his fingers as light as butterfly wings.</p><p>It was snowing outside and Sakura couldn’t find a better way to spend a cold winter night than in the arms of the man she loved… and if Shikamaru was right (and usually he was) the snowfall would be terrible and with a little luck Kakashi could have taken the morning off the following day. And it was not something he did often because surprisingly Kakashi was a conscientious and punctual Hokage, which was certainly not his main quality as a jōnin-sensei.</p><p>Therefore Sakura wanted to enjoy those hours together and in tranquillity as much as possible, without ANBU hiding in a corner watching them, without the risk of an urgent call from the office or embarrassing interruptions from overzealous assistants. But at the same time Sakura wanted to play a little with Kakashi and knew exactly what could serve the purpose.</p><p>A little less than three weeks earlier, Ino had gone to have tea at her house and, along with the usual dangos, had also brought a bag of <em>Shizuki’s Secret</em>; Sakura had quickly peeked inside and had looked at her friend with raised eyebrows. Ino had shrugged and accused her of having boring underwear. It was true, of course: her underwear drawer was nothing special, just cotton bras and panties without too many frills. It’s not that she hadn’t tried to consider making her underwear more… mature, she just felt more comfortable that way. She had bought a thong when she was sixteen and was surprised that someone could tolerate it: she personally had considered it a form of sadistic torture. And she had tried lace, a couple of years later, but found that it irritated her skin tremendously while working in the hospital. Not to mention when she was on a mission or training. No, if it had been for her, the cotton underwear would have been the only one sold in all of Konoha and the only one authorized by the Hokage for the ninja of the Village.</p><p>Not that there was nothing in her drawer but cotton, no. During their brief relationship, Kiba had given her a silk and lace outfit, made more of transparencies than of fabric, and she had worn it to please him. One time. Then she had hid it at the bottom of the drawer in the hope that the saying “out of sight, out of mind” also applied to the linen. Fortunately they broke up by mutual agreement only a few days later so she didn’t have to think of any excuse not to use his gift anymore. However, despite the discomfort of the thong and bra, Sakura had really appreciated the expression on Kiba’s face when she had showed up in the room with only that on. And that was exactly the expression she wanted to see on Kakashi. But she also wanted to get there step by step and maybe tease him a bit and make him blush (Sakura <em>loved</em> seeing him blush).</p><p>Without stopping to stroke his chest, she threw her lure carefully.</p><p>«Ino says I’ll make you stop wanting to have sex with me if I keep wearing twelve-year-old underwear», she said in a nonchalant voice, lifting her face enough to face her very personal living pillow.</p><p>«It’s hardly possible», Kakashi assured with a smile that revealed the tips of his slightly pronounced canines, his dark eyes shining with amusement. «Would yours be twelve-year-old underwear?» he then asked, raising an eyebrow and Sakura nodded. «And what would the twenty-two-year-old underwear be, then?»</p><p>Bingo. Kakashi had just taken the bait.</p><p>«Didn’t you see the gift she gave me three weeks ago in the drawer?» The man shook his head obviously intrigued and she sighed leaving the warmth of his arms to approach the drawer a few steps from the bed. «Honestly, I thought you were constantly rummaging through my underwear…» she teased him a bit, her tone serious but a smile on her lips (not that Kakashi could see her face from that position).</p><p>Her dig got the answer she wanted: the man behind her snorted and the bed creaked slightly as he changed position.</p><p>«Just because I read <em>Icha Icha</em> doesn’t mean I’m a pervert. I’m an adult, Sakura, not a horny teena- oh».</p><p>After finding what she was looking for, Sakura turned around and presented the two pieces of red satin to her partner. She honestly had to admit that Ino hadn’t taken anything obscene: the bra was simple, with the cups covered in lace, while the bottom piece was a slip with a winking transparency on the front. And judging by the look of shocked amazement on Kakashi’s face, maybe her friend was a bit right.</p><p>«You’re imagining me wearing this, aren’t you?» she asked sternly, but her cheeks ached from the effort to hold back a smile.</p><p>Kakashi sat up bringing one knee to his chest in a rather suspicious way and cleared his throat, eyes darting between her face and the outfit that Sakura was still holding in front of her while evidently trying not to dwell too much on her naked body… without success.</p><p>«If I say yes what would you do?» he tried, a little hesitant.</p><p>«Well, it would be a shame to leave a present to get mouldy in a corner, right?» Sakura began slowly. «I could try it on, just to see if Ino got the right size…»</p><p>«I guess it’s pure and simple courtesy», he confirmed, his face serious.</p><p>Sakura nodded and without taking her gaze from his grey eyes she put on the panties and then hooked the bra while Kakashi watched her as if he were a hawk and she a little fish swimming in the river too close to the surface.</p><p>«So, what do you think? Does it fit me well?» she finally asked, turning a little on herself and giving him a complete view of her body wrapped in satin (and she had to admit, the feeling of the fabric on her skin was a bit strange but all in all pleasant).</p><p>«Beautifully», Kakashi assured, lowering the leg he had held folded to his chest, allowing Sakura to see how much he actually enjoyed the sight. «But I’m sure it’ll look better when I take it off of you», he added with a slightly hoarse voice, his eyes shining with something that wasn’t amusement.</p><p>«How about testing your theory?» Sakura urged him, approaching the edge of the bed slowly, swaying a little more than necessary.</p><p>A second later the two satin pieces had been thrown somewhere in the dark room and she was back in Kakashi’s strong arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story is loosely drawn from my underwear drawer which, like Sakura's, is full of cotton panties and bras without frills. Although I recently added a few more, mmm, mature? sexy? items to my wardrobe. And maybe I'll be weird, but seriously, thongs are instruments of torture to me. Long live the briefs, long live the cotton, long live the comfort.</p><p>Ah, I have some sort of sequel to this story in the works on drive (which is called "Look out the Window at that Storm" because yeah, Shikamaru was right and the storm was really terrible and Konoha wakes up with like a meter of snow and no one who can leave the house) but I'm trying to decide whether to do a short story or turn it into a one shot with a little smut. We'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>